bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 04
"Tracking the Lone Wolf! Wolg!" is the fourth episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on November 18, 2012 and November 25, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 On a moonlit night in Western Crest Land, we see Kagero Ogami, a "Black B-Der" (short for Blacklist B-Der), making an escape from the Master Guardians, using his Gunlock=Wolg to set off a smoke screen capsule, as he then disappeared. Witnessing the events, was Mitsuru, watching on from a dumpster. The next day, Kamon is at his sister's restaurant, expressing his boredom after Samuru left Crest Land, when Mitsuru came in, dressed up like a detective as he then ordered a glass of water and Vindaloo-style curry rice. As he and Aona prepares his order, Mitsuru rants to himself about how he'll be a hidden part of the future of Cross Fight in Crest Land. He then tells Kamon about Kagero, making Kamon want to challenge the renegade B-Der, as he went off to find him, as Mitsuru began eating his curry rice, which is apparently very spicy, causing him to spew steam from his ears and nostrils, and breathe fire from his mouth. Meanwhile, at W.B.M.A. headquarters, Samuru and Sonic=Dravise practice their skills in a simple target shooting game. After using the Emblem Charge Shot, "Speed of Sound Hurricane", Samuru feels pain in the wounds from Agent Chaos' attempt on his life in Crest Land. It is then that Yuki Washimura shows up, also test-firing his new Across=Eagle. Back in Western Crest Land, Kagero had just beaten another B-Der (who had somehow betrayed him and Wolg) in a Road Fight challenge, and was about to break his Orochi B-Daman, when the Master Guardians show up, prompting him to make his get-away. With Kamon, we see him and Garuburn at a bench in a park, with the former attempting to open a small box given to him earlier by Gogyo at the B-Junk to no avail. It is then that a manhole cover bursts outward, knocking Kamon to the ground as Kagero climbs out and walks away. Recognizing the Black B-Der, Kamon began following Kagero around, hoping to challenge him. With much persistence, he finally gets Kagero to accept his challenge. The terms of the challenge; If Kamon wins, Kagero would listen to what the former has to say. If Kagero wins, Kamon must return to the Southern Area of Crest Land or else. The selected Road Fight challenge is "Dragon Slider", where B-Ders must shoot down a row of dragon targets mounted on a platform that moves left-and-right. Kagero goes first, exhibiting the incredible power of his Gunlock=Wolg and his Emblem Charge Shot, the "Hungry Wolf Gale Bullet". Before Kamon could take his turn, the box began glowing, prompting him to take it out of his pocket, as it then opened, revealing Garuburn's Version-Up Parts, the Cannon Arm. He equips it to his B-Daman, transforming it into Cannon Drive=Garuburn, before starting. Kagero took note of the Cannon Arm and its capabilities, as Kamon then performs a new Emblem Charge Shot, the "Erupting Overdrive", completing the challenge. The Master Guardians then show up, as Kagero once again flees from them, while Kamon went on his way. After fleeing, Kagero contemplated on Kamon. Part 2 The episode starts with Kamon demonstrating the Dragon Slider game to Mitsuru and his friends, along with a few others, on the B-Junk's roof, as well as the boost to Garuburn's firing strength caused by the Cannon Arm. He then offers on who gets to be next to knock down the Dragon Targets, causing them to raise their hands, wanting to take a crack at it, especially Mitsuru. His buds insist to be Kamon's opponents, as Mitsuru then changed into his detective costume and to talk like one, much to his friends' delight. The dressed-up B-Der then asks Kamon if he encountered Kagero, to which the latter was about to reply when he recieves a frightened call from Aona, who tells him to get back to the restaurant immediately. The call then cuts off after a growl was heard and Aona screaming in terror. Kamon left, thinking that his sister is being attacked by some sort of monster. He rushes back to the restaurant, and enters through the back door to the kitchen, to a shocking sight; large stacks of dirty dishes, and his older sister on the floor. He woke her up for a moment, as she then fainted. He then hears a new voice, following it to the dining area where he encounters a new face; Yuki Washimura having just eaten a lot of Aona's cooking, as evidenced by the piles of dishes. He then introduces himself and his Across=Eagle to Kamon, while revealing that Samuru told him about him and Garuburn. Kamon confronts Yuki for scaring Aona to death with his huge appetite, while the older sister of Kamon herself goes on in a daze in the background. Meanwhile, Kagero walks around in the city while keeping a look-out for the Master Guardians, as Mitsuru spies on him using one of his bee drones, which is then destroyed from a shot from his Wolg. Mitsuru comes into the Black B-Der's view, as the latter tells him of the Master Guardians and how he's on the run from them. Kagero was about to pull the trigger on Mitsuru, when he convinces him not to fire on him, before challenging him to a Road Fight to prove the power of friendship. Back at the B-Junk, we see Kamon demonstrating the DX Break Bomber game to Yuki, as the gluttonous outsider then challenges the former to a battle. While that is happening, Mitsuru takes on Kagero in a one-on-one Dragon Slider challenge, in a losing battle, due to Slot=Beedle's lack of firing strength. Yuki shows the accuracy and power of his Eagle, while giving an explanation about its Course Navi Leg Part. Mitsuru struggled against Kagero, who has the upper hand, and was about to have a sent-flying Dragon Target hit him in the face, when in the nick of time, his friends show up and sent it away with shots from their B-Daman. Kagero, not liking the sudden interruption, snarls that he didn't need to rely on his friends for strength, as he unleashed his Hungry Wolf Gale Bullet Emblem Charge Shot on them, knocking them away. They get back up, just as they hear the Master Guardians approach their location, prompting them to flee. At the same time, Kamon and Yuki use their Emblem Charge Shots to determine which of the two conflicting B-Ders would win, when the timer ran out, ending the game in a tie. Someplace else, and in the sunset, Kagero, after fleeing from the Master Guardians yet again, began to contemplate on friendship. Major Events *Yuki Washimura makes a return, with his upgraded Across=Eagle. *Kamon recieves the Cannon Arm Version-Up Part from Gogyo. Characters *Kamon Godai *Mitsuru Hachisuka *Samuru Shigane *Yuki Washimura *Kagero Ogami *Aona Godai *Gogyo Godai (Flashback only) *Master Guardians *Hagataki *Mitsuru's Gang *Crest Land Residents *Citizens B-Daman *Drive=Garuburn (Kamon's) *Sonic=Dravise (Samuru's) *Across=Eagle (Yuki's) *Gunlock=Wolg (Kagero's) *Generic Orochi B-Daman w/ Power Mantle (Citizen's) Featured B-Dabattles Trivia Video Gallery Preview Episode